Tear Best Friends Apart
by dirt whispered
Summary: Don't treat this like a secret. Just keep it quiet while we know that we could tear best friends apart with all the lies we've told. –Noel, All Time Low  *Elena Barakat & Alex Gaskarth have a secret romance. Wait, what?*
1. Chapter One The Beginning

Smiling, I sat in the alcove hidden behind the school. I was waiting and anticipating the arrival of my brother's best friend. I knew keeping this a secret was wrong. My brother would bitch me out, not to mention kill Alex for messing around with his baby sister, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

I've known Alex my whole life. Him and Jack have been best friends since they were two, since before I was born. Both of the boys had always looked out for me, because I was Jack's precious baby sister and anyone that dared to even speak to me without his permission was screwed. I had always hated the two of them for it. Don't get me wrong, its nice to know someone is looking out for you, but it wasn't so nice never being able to talk to a boy without the boy being interrogated, and eventually scared away.

If I wanted to go anywhere, even if our mom gave me permission, Jack wouldn't let me go unless he accompanied me, usually bringing Alex along with him. Consequentially, I spent _a lot_ of time with the two boys. We became the closest of friends. It became the Jack, Elena, & Alex Show. Not that I really had a choice. I didn't have many other friends aside from the boys. In reality, I only had one other friend.

Marla had been my best friend since the third grade. She had been the new kid in school, and me being the outgoing, chatterbox that I am, pretty much harassed her until we became inseparable. We did everything together. As we got older she came to realize that I couldn't go anywhere without big brother following. She didn't mind in the slightest, seeing as how she had a major crush on said brother. I thought this was completely disgusting, I kind of still do; I mean he is my _brother_. Eww.

Speaking of crushes. I had developed one on Alex. How could I help it when we did practically everything together? I tried my best to hide it though. Jack would not welcome the fact. Marla though, I couldn't hide it from. She knew me inside and out and picked up on my dreamy eyes when he was around. She had badgered me constantly until I finally stopped denying it. When I did confess my crush to my best friend, she made it her mission to get the two of us together. Her idea was that she'd distract Jack-I didn't want to know how- so I could be free to flirt with his best friend.

Personally, I never thought it would work for two reasons. One: I didn't think her and Jack would become an item, or that even if they did that he'd be distracted enough to take his watchful eye off of me. Two: even if she did complete task number one, I didn't think Alex would feel the same way; that we'd actually become _something_.

For reasons unbeknownst to me, Marla's plan actually worked. Things had started slow. Marla and Jack became close, spending more and more time with each other, alone. Curious as to why Jack had suddenly, after fifteen years of never taking his eyes off of me, allowed me a bit of freedom, I listened in to one of his and Alex's conversations. The boys were in the basement playing video games while Marla and I were having our weekly girl time-hanging out with the boys all the time was fun, but we were girls and needed to pamper ourselves and have some girl talk every once in a while. Marla knew about my curiosity towards Jack's sudden disinterest in everything Elena related. She encouraged me to eavesdrop on the boys' conversation.

_I snuck down the basement stairs as quietly as possible and took a seat on the last step that wasn't visible from the couch where the boys were lounging. I had to sit there for a good ten minutes before they began talking about anything remotely interesting to me. They chatted about the school dance coming up that Friday, a show they wanted to see that Saturday, and some girl Jack wanted Alex to ask out. I frowned at the last one but forgot about it as soon as I heard the next sentence out of my brother's mouth. He had set down the Xbox controller he was using to beat his best friend at their favorite game and faced Alex. _

"_I wanted to ask you a favor," Jack was saying. My ears perked up, listening intently._

"_Sure, what's up?" Alex asked sounding slightly intrigued by his friend's tone._

"_You know I've been spending more time with Marla lately." There was a pause as I pictured Alex rolling his eyes. "Well, I haven't been able to really keep an eye on Elena-"_

"_And you want me to spy on her for you?" Alex finished for my brother._

"_I wouldn't put it like that," countered Jack, sounding unsure that his best friend would do this one favor._

"_However you put it, you know she can't do anything without you finding out about it. I'm sure she would like some privacy. Or at least be able to have friends other than us and Marla." I nodded to myself, agreeing wholeheartedly to Alex's statement. It sort of surprised me that Alex would voice these concerns for me, as I had never had the heart to tell Jack myself. He was my brother and I loved him dearly, I didn't want to cause a rift between us by asking him to leave me alone. Therefore I was extremely pleased someone else was doing it for me._

"_I'm not that bad, and you know it," Jack tried to rebut, and then softer he added, "You know she's all I have. Please just keep an eye out for her? I couldn't stand anything or anyone hurting her."_

"_Okay," Alex relented in a semi-serious tone before resuming the game displayed on the television in front of the two. _

I was surprised, not only by the fact that Alex agreed, but by Jack's reasoning for never turning his back on me. Sure, I knew that Jack and I only really had each other-our father left us just after I was born, and our mother was a drunk who didn't really pay much attention to her children-but I'd never equated those facts with the reasoning behind Jack's overprotective actions.

Nevertheless, I was ecstatic. Marla's plan had actually worked. And unknowingly, Jack had assisted me in my efforts to be alone with Alex. I knew Alex would keep his word and watch me to the death if he had to; he was nothing if not loyal. This meant plenty of one-on-one time with the boy.

After that day, Alex and I spent a lot of time together. Nothing more than usual, the only difference being Jack and Marla's absence. We kept to our normal routine. Hanging out in my basement after school, watching movies and playing Xbox. Walking downtown, people watching and fooling around on the pier. On the weekends we still went to shows at the local club and we still went to parties on Saturday nights.

Nothing had really changed, but everything felt new. It was as if I was doing all of these activities for the first time. It was like I had never been in the same room as Alex, as if we had never been this close. And I supposed that was true. We had never really been in the same room alone, for more than a few minutes. We had never been this close because Jack and Alex had always been one pair while Marla and I had been another. Now the tables had turned. The pairs had changed. Marla and Jack had been dating for the past six months, a fact that I was still trying to digest, and Alex and I had spent the past six months becoming closer. I'd even venture as far as to say he was becoming not just my crush but also my new best friend.

* * *

**A/N:** _This is a fairly new story that I wrote for a contest on Mibba. It was only supposed to be 3-5 chapters long, but I fell in love with it and can't stop writing. That being said, I thought I'd share it with you guys as well. Let me know what you think, personally I think this is my favorite of my own stories at the moment, but I want to hear your opinions. Feedback=LOVE. LOVE=more chapters. (hint,hint)_


	2. Chapter Two New Routine

It was early December. My sixteenth birthday had come and gone without much of a celebration. Well, I can't exactly say that. Jack, Marla, and Alex had thrown a huge party at my house, taking advantage of my mom's annual visit to her sisters'. The party was a hit. Most of the school was in attendance. It was somewhat an odd mix of partygoers-seniors like Jack and Alex mixed in with underclassmen from all grades seeing as I was only a sophomore. I hadn't expected many people to show up-I wasn't exactly popular, you know the one friend that I have and all-but I guess everyone just used my birthday as an excuse to party. I wasn't one to stop them.

Today was the last day of school before winter break. Everyone was antsy, counting down the seconds until the clock hit two and they could run off in their various directions away from the hellhole we called school. The day seemed to be dragging on, as did any amount of time when you wanted it to do the opposite. I was currently sitting in my Geometry class listening to Ms. Foley go on about writing proofs-definitely my least favorite activity.

As I attempted to tune out the remaining fifteen minutes of class, my mind wandered, as it so often did, to Alex. Jack, Alex, Marla and I were planning on heading to a show downtown that night. A local band that the boys were interested in was playing. I agreed to go only because I always did. Somehow I could never say no to my brother. Damn those puppy-dog eyes and childish pout. But I wasn't dreading going, Alex was going too after all.

I felt my phone vibrate in my rear pocket. With a glance to the front of the classroom making sure Ms. Foley didn't notice I retrieved the device to see I had one new text. Curious, I opened the message. It was from Alex. I hadn't gotten used to Alex texting me, it was something new that we had begun doing when we started hanging out alone. I don't think it's something I'll get used to any time soon. I discreetly read the text and smiled to myself.

**'Jack + Marla made 'other' plans. Just u and me 2nite, that okay?'**

I replied back quickly, just before the bell rang. I was excited to spend some more alone time with Alex. Why wouldn't it be okay?

I met up with Marla at our lockers. She seemed really distracted, hadn't even noticed I was leaning against the locker next to hers, waiting. She exchanged her books and notebooks before turning in the direction of the closest exit. Realizing she was leaving without me, I ran to catch up with her.

"What was that?" I asked when I fell into step beside her.

She looked at me bewildered for a moment before shaking her head and apologizing. "I must have zoned out, sorry." That was it. No explanation. That wasn't like Marla. Usually she would dive into what was on her mind, wanting me to help her make sense out of whatever was running through her head.

I knocked on her head lightly with my knuckles, letting out a laugh. "What's up, up there?" I voiced the question in my head.

"Uh. Uh, nothing. Nothing." She stumbled over the two words leading me to believe the exact opposite. Something was up, and she was hiding it from me.

"M'kay." I let it go for the time being, knowing full well that it would be hell trying to pry information out of her before she was ready to tell-all.

Alex came with Jack and I to our house like usual while Marla went home to get ready for her date with my brother later that night. She was acting strange. Normally she would beg me to help her get ready for dates, but lately I couldn't help but feel like she was pushing me away. I was so deep in my thoughts about Marla that I hadn't noticed the lack of conversation going on around me.

"Lee?" Alex said from my left, poking my cheek. We were in my basement again, the boys playing Xbox while I watched the screen.

"Huh?" I asked, temporarily pulled out of my thoughts. I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation at hand, or lack thereof apparently.

"You okay?" he questioned. I just nodded my head, biting the inside of my cheek as I looked up into his soft brown eyes. "You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good." I attempted to sound sure but knew I probably sounded anything but.

"Well, I need to go get ready for tonight," Jack said, standing up from his seat on the dingy couch. He rubbed his hands together as if in anticipation as he smirked at Alex, who just shook his head. I shrugged off the odd exchange; I'd never understand the two of them.

"Have fun," I said as wholeheartedly as possible as he made his way up the stairs.

Alex and I sat in silence for a few moments. Truthfully I forgot he was even there until he spoke, I was once again caught up in my thoughts.

"Seriously, Lee. What's up?" he asked turning to fully face me. I didn't answer for a few seconds, internally debating whether or not I should voice my concerns about Marla and me. Just as I was about to say something Alex cut in. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me. I should probably go home and get ready for the show. I'll be back in a half hour to pick you up. Okay?"

I couldn't help but to notice the slight nervousness in Alex's voice, as if he was unsure about something. Shaking off the thought, I nodded before walking Alex upstairs and waving goodbye as I made my way to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter Three The Rock Show

Exactly thirty minutes later Jack yelled down the hall that Alex was back to pick me up. With one last glance in the mirror, running my fingers through my long, straight, dark hair, I exited my room and walked the five-foot-long hallway to where the guys were standing.

Jack was unusually dressed up. Dark jeans covered his chicken legs while his favorite black leather jacket covered a light blue and white button-up shirt. "Well, don't you look nice," I teased my brother. He stuck out his tongue and I just smiled before taking notice of the other boy in the small foyer.

My eyes traveled from the black skinny jeans up to the black v-neck that was covered with his signature jean jacket. My eyes lingered on his body a beat longer than they should have, but eventually I met his eyes, receiving a tentative smile as a similar one fell across my face.

"Hi Alex."

"You uh, ready to go?" He asked, stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. Quickly, I glanced to Jack who was texting furiously then back to Alex with a nod as affirmation.

We went our separate ways, Jack off to pick up Marla for their date and Alex and I off to the venue. The car ride was somewhat quiet, not at all out of the ordinary for us. Once in the nightclub, known as The Regal, the two of us made our way to the downstairs area where the show would be taking place.

There were only a handful of kids there so far. The bands were moving equipment around onstage as everyone waited around for the show to begin. Alex led us to a spot fairly close to the stage, a spot deemed as 'ours' seeing as how we come here quite often. We made small talk about the bands playing tonight and about previous shows we've been to while we waited.

Soon enough the lights went off, signaling the start of the show, as the first band came onstage. I recognized a few of the guys from our school and turned to Alex. "I didn't know Justin and Chris were in a band," I stated.

Alex nodded as the first song began, pulling my attention away. The band was okay. I've heard better, but then again, I've heard worse, much worse. After a small intermission the second band came out.

"This is who I really wanted to see," Alex yelled over the music now blaring through the speakers. They were really good. I smiled at Alex's taste in music, which almost perfectly matched mine.

Soon I found myself dancing along to the upbeat tempo of the songs, not caring about what those around me thought. I had long ago learned to let loose and forget about anyone else's opinions-mine was the only one that mattered-something I had learned from both Alex and my dear older brother. I could hear Alex chuckling beside me and turned to glare at him.

'What?' I mouthed, knowing he most likely wouldn't hear it verbally.

He just shook his head as I faintly heard a "nothing," come from his lips. I just turned back around, allowing myself to get lost in the music once again.

The crowd, which had grown incredibly since we first arrived, became much more active. I could see girls dancing, as I was, and guys thrashing around. This was a normal sight at shows, in fact, if it wasn't happening I would be shocked. I was lost in my own world, moving to the beat of the current song, when I was pushed sideways, causing me to collide with Alex. His arms instinctively caught me, wrapping around my waist, steadying me where I was now pressed up against him, having nowhere else to go. I turned slightly to face my friend who wore an expression mixed between shock and worry.

"You okay?" he asked, not having to speak as loud due to our new proximity.

"Yeah," I responded as I looked into his chocolate pools. I didn't move; liking this new closeness and the feel of his arms wrapped lightly around me, shielding me from any more shoves. As I stared into his eyes, which hadn't lost their connection with my own, I wondered what it would be like to be standing like this in any other moment. When his arms weren't around me because he felt he needed to protect me out of loyalty to Jack and our bodies were pressed against one another's because we wanted them to be, not because there was no space to move.

Alex cleared his throat as he broke eye contact, breaking me from my trance. I looked down, now uncomfortable, knowing that he was uncomfortable. But why wouldn't he be uncomfortable? I was his best friend's little sister, and we had never been this close to one another physically.

The music died down and with it the crowd dispersed, allowing Alex and I to take a step away from each other, but his arms never left their place around my waist. Normally I wouldn't complain, and I'm not exactly doing it now, but it felt too weird to be standing like this, like how you would with your boyfriend. Not a friend, or worse yet, your brother's friend. I shrugged out of his grasp as I led us up the stairs that would bring us to the exit.

* * *

**A/N:**_ a little something for you, can anyone say awkward moments? Anyways, let me know what you think so far. I have this story finished and must say I am pretty pleased with it. So, if you want updates, please please please show me some love and tell me what you like/don't like._

_Questions: Favorite moment so far? Favorite character? What do you think will happen next?_

_Let me know! 3 you all for reading._


	4. Chapter Four The Morning After

I awoke to my bed bouncing. When I peaked open my crystal blue eyes I found Jack staring down at me with a smirk. When he noticed I was awake he plopped down on top of me. If he weren't so tiny he would probably squish me.

"Elena," he dragged out my name, "time to get up!"

I groaned. "It's Saturday. You can't let me sleep 'til noon?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p.'

I pulled the covers over my head as I attempted to ignore my too-cheery brother, but he wasn't having it. He pulled the covers right back down before tickling my sides. Unfortunately, I was extremely ticklish and Jack knew it all too well. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips against my command and sat up, reserved to the fact that I wasn't sleeping in.

"Fine, fine. I'm up," I said, still giggling slightly.

"Good," Jack murmured before walking out my door and towards the basement.

I glanced to the clock on my nightstand, which revealed that it was 9:45 in the morning. I shook my head, with a smile on my lips. My brother could be so childish, but I loved it. Getting out of bed, I decided against getting dressed. If I had to be up early then I would stay as comfy as possible to make up for it.

I followed in the direction that Jack had just gone, finding him, as well as Marla and Alex, in the basement. Why _everyone_ was up before ten on a Saturday was beyond me. I straightened my tank top, pulling it down to meet my long pajama bottoms, suddenly a little self-conscious and wishing I had chosen to get dressed minutes before.

I took a seat next to Marla who wore the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. Curious, I leaned over and questioned it, "why are you so happy?"

She simply smiled brighter, something I didn't think was possible, and turned her eyes toward my brother. I rolled my own as I let a small laugh escape my lips, no longer as interested in the reasoning behind Marla's good mood.

I turned my attention to the rest of the room. Jack and Alex were playing some game on the Xbox like usual, except Alex's gaze wasn't on the screen. He was looking at me quizzically. I locked my eyes with his as I shrugged before standing up.

"I'm going to get something to eat. Anyone want anything?" I asked as I made my way to the stairs.

Jack instantly began calling out requests; things like a bagel, juice, pancakes, waffles, and randomly, an apple. I just laughed at him before turning my back.

In the kitchen, I roamed the fridge, which was nearly empty, before moving on to the cupboards, which were also pretty bare. Resolved to the fact that there really wasn't much to eat in my house, I grabbed a pop tart from its box on the counter, popping it in the toaster before leaning against the counter.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I waited, and when I looked back up Alex was standing in the doorway watching me. I sent him a small smile before pouring Jack some juice-I might as well bring him the one request that was manageable-as well as some for myself. I hadn't noticed that Alex had moved, or that he was even still in the same room, until he was right next to me.

"Morning," he said quietly.

"Morning," I repeated, receiving a smile from him.

"So, last night was fun," he attempted to start a conversation.

"Mmhm," I murmured, not meeting his eyes.

From the corner of my eye I saw him run a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his, and a nearly inaudible sigh escape his lips. I just continued to retrieve the pop tarts from the toaster, placing them on a plate before turning towards the stairs, plate and two glasses in hand.

Alex walked in front of me, blocking my path. I looked at him questioningly before attempting to go around him. Again, he blocked me, stepping to the side.

I sighed looking up into his warm brown eyes. "Alex," I said with a laugh, "what are you doing?"

"I, uh. I wanted to talk to you," he whispered.

"Um. Okay. But why are we whispering?"

He took the glasses from my hand, setting them on the tabletop, before repeating the action with my plate. I just stared at him as he took my hand and led me out the back door.

"Alex, it's freezing out here," I stated, wrapping my arms around my upper half to shield my tank top clad chest from the winter air.

"Sorry." He shrugged off his hoodie and placed it over my shoulders. I looked at him suspiciously, waiting for him to continue. And a minute later he did, "about last night. I uh…" he stopped, looking me square in the eye.

"You what?" I asked, not sure what he was getting at. I was confused as to what exactly he wanted to talk about. He didn't answer, just stared at me as if he was trying to figure something out. Then, it hit me. He could tell that I liked him, and he was going to let me down easy. Hurt, I turned away, walking back towards the door.

I made it to the door, and was about to slide it open, when Alex stopped me. Silently, he turned me around, backing the two of us up until my back pressed against the red siding of my house.

My eyes snapped to his, "What are you-"

My sentence was cut short when he leaned his head down, ever so slowly, his lips hovering over mine. I stood completely still. Frozen. I couldn't even breathe. I couldn't think. I just stared into his eyes that were trained on my own, silently asking if this was okay. I didn't answer. I couldn't. But I didn't have to.

He slowly pressed his lips to my own, eyes never straying from mine, which closed as I reveled in the moment. Hesitantly, I began to kiss back, but was cut short when he pulled away. Not only did he end the kiss, but backed away from me completely, stuffing his hands into his hair, shock evident on his features.

Before I had a chance to question his actions, the back door slid open. Jack's head popped out. "I thought you were making me breakfast," he said with a pout.

I turned to face him, plastering on a smile. "I did," I answered as I followed him in the house, leaving Alex behind.

* * *

**A/N:**_ ahh... a kiss! What is going to happen from here? Any ideas?_

_Questions: Favorite line/quote? Do you think Alex & Elena would make a good couple? Do you think Jack would approve if he found out?_

_ 3 you all for reading._


	5. Chapter Five Best Friends Again

It's been a week. Seven days since one of my wildest dreams came true. Seven days since Alex and I kissed. Seven days.

The past seven days have been fairly boring. Alex is avoiding me like the plague. When we hang out, it's always with Jack and Marla, like the old days. If they make other plans Alex backs out, refusing to be alone with me

I can't lie. It hurts. We kissed and he is determined to pretend it didn't happen. I've tried many times to talk to him, to ask him what it meant, why he kissed me. But every time I try to get him alone he bails. Needless to say, I've spent a lot of time in my room, alone.

I haven't told anyone about the kiss, not even Marla. She's been too caught up in Jack to notice the change in my demeanor. She was willing to keep secrets from me, so why couldn't I keep _one_ from her?

Jack, on the other hand, had noticed. He had been bugging me helplessly about what was bothering me, and it got more awkward every time. Especially when he asked when Alex was around.

_"Elena, come on, tell me what's going on," Jack begged me._

_We were in the basement once again. Marla had taken a turn at the game on the screen, battling against Alex. Jack, after giving up his controller to his girlfriend, had found a place by my side. I sat with my legs pulled to my chest, chin resting on my knees, as I watched my friends interact._

_My so-called best friend had been pulling away from me as she became closer with her boyfriend, my brother. And Jack's best friend had been ignoring me whenever possible. Instead of confessing my problems to my older, nosy brother, I lied._

_"Nothings wrong, Jack. Just leave it alone," I stated flatly, my dull eyes fixed on Alex._

_"That's crap and you know it," he cut in loudly._

_Everything around me stopped. The game on the television was paused. All heads turned to Jack and I. Marla looked taken aback by Jack's outburst, and I wasn't surprised. I had no doubt she knew anything was, in fact, wrong. Alex looked at me with an expression I couldn't read, his eyes darting back and forth between my brother and me._

_I sighed loudly, pushing myself off the couch and walking past my friends. Alex tried to stop me by grasping my wrist, but I turned to glare at him, causing him to drop his hand and allow me to make my dramatic exit._

_As I walked up the stairs and down the hall, I could hear the conversation-taking place without me._

_"Fuck!" Jack exclaimed, causing me to almost jump. I knew I had been hurting him by not confiding in him. He was a worrywart, and not being able to fix my problems upset him._

_"Dude, calm down," Alex said quietly._

_Jack ignored his comment. "Marla? Do you know what's up with Elena?" he asked, softer this time, although you could still hear the distress in his voice._

_"No." I barely even heard her reply; she said it so weakly. "But maybe I should go talk to her."_

_And that she did. I rushed to my room, not wanting her to know I had been listening in on their worry-fest, and lied down on my bed. Marla pushed the door open slowly, tentatively. I just stared at the ceiling, while she took a seat on the edge of the bed._

_"I don't know what to say," she admitted. "I honestly couldn't tell anything was wrong." I nodded my head, telling her I knew that much. "I, uh. I haven't really been a good friend, have I?"_

_At that I turned my attention to her sad eyes. We sat like that for a moment before I attacked her with a hug. And just like that we were okay. We were friends again. Best Friends._

That day I told Marla about Alex and I. How close we had become as friends up until that Saturday. I told her about the kiss and how we haven't really spoken since. She was surprised to say the least, but the smile that crept onto her face told me how happy she was that I had gotten what I wanted up until that point. She was proud that I had gotten closer to Alex. She wanted to gossip about the kiss-for me to tell her every detail-like good girlfriends would do.

Finally, she gave me advice. Much needed advice. She told me to go after what I wanted, that if I didn't I would never know and forever ask 'what if.' I couldn't argue much with her logic. It had worked for her, after all. And I had grown up with the mentality that life shouldn't have 'what ifs' or 'what could have beens,' it should be full of facts and memories of what has happened.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Marla and Elena are on good terms again! Yay! But what about Alex?_

_Questions: Do you think Jack suspects anything? Do you think Elena's new determination will work in her favor?_

_ Let me know! 3_


	6. Chapter Six The Mall

Christmas is fast approaching. I've been hectically searching for the perfect Secret Santa gift for our Christmas tradition, not to mention everyone else's presents. Hence mine and Marla's weekly girl time-which had commenced the week before when we 'made-up'-being moved to the mall.

We walked from store to store not finding much. So far I had only picked out a few knickknacks for Jack and a necklace I caught Marla staring at. Marla, on the other hand, had purchased gifts for almost everyone. The only person she was missing was my brother, and she wouldn't shut up about it. I've already thrown out a dozen or so ideas, none of which appealing to her. She didn't understand that Jack was very simple to shop for; he was very easily amused and entertained. Nevertheless, she was freaking out.

"Elena! It needs to be perfect. This is our first Christmas since we started dating. This year is special. Please, please, please help me." Marla's voice took on a pleading tone similar to that of a five-year-old girl begging her parents for the Barbie doll she had her eye on.

"Mar. I already gave you a bunch of ideas. Jack won't really care what you get him. As long as it's from you he will love it," I said very slowly, as if I were the parent negotiating with the five-year-old girl. "Especially if it's shiny," I added on trying not to smile.

I received a small smile from my best friend before her whole face lit up. "Oh! I know what I'm going to get him! It's perfect."

She raced down the mall dragging me behind her while we received disapproving looks from elderly couples and a security guard. It only took Marla twenty more minutes to find what she was looking for and for us to make it to the food court where we sat down after our shopping filled day.

"Anything new with Alex?" she asked before bringing her Starbucks cup to her mouth.

I shook my head. I was beginning to think Alex was a lost cause. "He wont even be in the same room alone with me. I don't know what else I can do." I really had tried everything. I had even gone as far as stealing Jack's phone to text Alex, asking him to met Jack me at the park. But, as soon as he realized it was just little old me, he found an excuse to leave.

"I think it's time for Plan B," Marla stated with a devilish grin.

Skeptically, I questioned her motives. "And what exactly is Plan B?"

"You'll see. First we need to do some more shopping!" I groaned very loudly. I in no way wanted to do more shopping today, but if it would help me talk to Alex, it was worth a shot. Right?

Two hours later we were in my room getting ready to go to this weekend's party. It was the biggest party of the year. Every winter Scott Campbell threw a huge party to celebrate winter break, the whole school and their brothers were invited. While I tried on endless amounts of clothes for Marla to approve, she had told me the inner workings of her Plan B.

The idea was that I would dress up in the clothes she had picked out for me earlier, which were pretty slutty if you ask me, and show Alex what he was missing. Personally I saw a few flaws in her plan. Mainly the burning question in the back of my mind, the one I wanted answered ever so badly, what if he didn't really like me.

Marla shot down all my protests, every concern I threw out about this plan of hers. "Don't worry, E. I've been watching him closely. He definitely likes you, more than anything. This is going to work perfectly! Now, sit still."

I obeyed. I sat still while she did my makeup. I put on the clothes she designated. I even role played, with her pretending to be Alex, because she wanted to be sure I knew what I was supposed to do.

I was supposed to ignore him. I was supposed to look at every guy but him. I was supposed to _tease_ him.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry it took me so long to update this for you. There really isn't an excuse seeing as how the story is completed. :( _

_But, I'm back! I Know this chapter is a lot of filler, but are you excited to see Elena **tease** Alex? I am..._

_What do you think will happen? Any ideas? _

_Next chapter, PARTY! Ready? _


	7. Chapter Seven The Party

As per usual, the boys were waiting in the living room for us girls to finish getting ready so we could all go over to the party together. I adjusted the hem of my too-short dress while Marla did her last makeup check before we walked out to meet the boys. I was nervous. I had never dressed in so little, and although I never much cared what everyone thought about me, I was a bit self-conscious about what Alex might think.

Marla entered the living room ahead of me, walking over to sit on Jack's lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You boys ready?" she asked, looking at Alex the whole time.

I stood by the door, waiting for some kind of reaction. Surely Jack would disapprove of my outfit. I wasn't disappointed. As soon as his head turned, taking in my appearance, he tried to stand up. "You're not going out in-"

Marla cut off his protest, "Shh. Yes she is."

"But-" She shut him up with a kiss.

I smiled and tried not to laugh at her power over him, but the smile quickly faded when I caught Alex's eye. I hadn't even been paying attention to his presence until now. I watched as his eyes traveled from my heel-clad feet, up my legs to my soft pink, strapless dress, and eventually to my freshly done-up face. I couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto my lips. This was the exact reaction Marla had hoped for.

When Marla was done sucking face with my brother, everyone made their way to the door, ready to leave for the party. As I went to shut the door behind me I could hear Alex's disbelieving voice. "You're seriously going to let her go out like that?"

Jack glanced at me before looking at his girlfriend who simply nodded her head. "Uh, Yeah. I guess I am," he answered unwillingly.

Marla sent me a wink as we all piled into the car. She took the passenger's seat next to Jack, who was driving, leaving Alex and I to sit together in the back. I sat with my legs crossed, hands fiddling with the necklace that was resting against my chest, as I stared out the window. Phase one: Ignore Alex.

I thought phase one would be the simplest. He had been ignoring me for the past few weeks, so why couldn't I ignore him for one night? But he was the only thing on my mind. I found myself wanting to look at him, to see if our plan was working. I wanted to talk to him, to act like the normal friends we were. Who knew acting was so hard.

When we got to the party Marla and I made a beeline for the kitchen. Normally I never drank at parties and if I did it wasn't much, otherwise I would feel guilty because Jack and Alex wouldn't have a good time, their attention focused on me. If I stayed sober they didn't have to worry as much and could drink as much as they pleased. But tonight I wanted their attention on me. Well, Alex's at least. I was going to let loose and have fun.

After I had fixed myself a fairly strong drink I turned my attention to the people at the party. Some were mingling around the kitchen, observing the activities around them as they held conversations with friends. Others were dancing, anywhere and everywhere, with anyone and everyone. The rest were in the backyard doing much of the same.

I recognized a majority of the kids; many of them went to my school. I noticed the looks some of them were giving me. Some unbelieving, I didn't normally dress this way, nor would Jack let me if Marla hadn't of distracted him. Others wore curious or determined expressions. I smiled at the new found attention; exactly what I needed to fulfill Marla's plan.

Marla and I stood and talked while we scoped out the room, trying to find a target to make Alex jealous. Time for phase two: Pay Attention To Every Guy But Alex. We were laughing about one of the guys who had just winked over-enthusiastically at us when Alex and Jack made their way over. Jack immediately snaked an arm around Marla's waist while Alex stood awkwardly in front of me. I didn't acknowledge his presence but could see the glare he was sending a group of guys behind me. I smiled to myself.

"Want to dance?" Marla asked my brother, sending me a sideways glance and smile as they took their leave.

Alex excused himself, most likely to tap into the alcohol supply, leaving me alone in the crowded room. I wasn't alone long. A guy I recognized from school, not to mention the concert Alex and I had gone to a few weeks back, approached me just moments after Alex made his exit.

"Hey. Elena, right?" At my nod he continued. "Having fun?" I nodded, sending him a sweet smile as I brought my cup to my lips once again. "You wouldn't want to dance would you?"

I smiled even brighter. "I would love to."

We made our way in the direction Marla and Jack had gone, finding a spot big enough for the two of us. Instantly, we began dancing to the beat. Chris placed the hand not holding a beer bottle on the small of my back, pulling me closer. This didn't feel right in the slightest. It's not something I normally do, dancing with random guys. But I reminded myself of my mission as I placed my free hand on Chris' shoulder.

We danced for a while before taking a break and walking out into the backyard. The air was still cold, it was December after all, but the alcohol in my system kept me warm enough. Chris took a seat on a small rock wall that surrounded a garden as I followed, stopping just in front of him. He took my drink, setting it down beside him along with his own, before grabbing my waist and pulling me into him. I was now standing between his legs, his hands roaming from their place on my hips to my backside. Our faces were level with one another's and I let a smile grace my features as he whispered, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh. And what day would that be?"

"The day Jack released the reigns and let his little sister run wild. I'm actually surprised he hasn't come to kick my ass yet for dancing with you."

I laughed genuinely. "Well, we can thank Marla for that one. She's playing devil's advocate tonight. Mission: Keep Jack Busy."

"I'll have to thank her later then," he said quietly as he leaned in to kiss me. Our lips touched softly, the kiss remaining simple and innocent until his tongue lightly traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. It only took me a moment, not long enough for Chris to notice, to decide what to do. Do I kiss him back; lead him on in order to make Alex jealous? Or do I stop this now before anything else happened, besides who knew if Alex was anywhere close enough to see me.

The answer was simple. I parted my lips, allowing Chris' tongue to collide with mine as we began a battle within our mouths. He groaned loudly as he pulled me even closer. My arms found their way behind his neck, fingers tangling in the short hair at the nape of his neck.

If I were honest I'd tell you that this was my first real kiss. I'd never kissed anyone like this before. But that's not to say that Alex was my first kiss ever, because that's not true. I had had boyfriends before, both one's who were brother approved and those who I dated behind his back, but every kiss was innocent, never leading to any type of heat.

Our kiss deepened to the point where we both had to pull away for air. I smiled sheepishly at the boy in front of me, hoping that he hadn't noticed how inexperienced I was. "Damn." His voice was rough, breath jagged.

I moved out of his grasp slightly, reaching to take his hand as I led him to the porch where a small group of kids were dancing in the moonlight. We once again joined our friends and schoolmates as we danced to the beats pouring out of the house. The latest hip-hop song blared from behind us causing the dancing to turn a bit dirty. Girls now grinded into and onto their dance partners and guys grabbed onto the closest girl, pulling her into their crotch.

I laughed at the simplicity of everyone's thoughts as I did the same, Chris and I too, grinded into one another not leaving an inch of space between us. Our grinding became sloppier as we both became tipsier, so much so that Chris backed us both into the wall of the house, using it as support as we continued our drunken dance. As our heated dance continued, Chris hands continued to roam my body and soon we were kissing again. I didn't mind. I too, was caught up in the moment. The alcohol in my system pushing me to do things I normally wouldn't.

I had lost all track of time. I had no idea how long I had been dancing and kissing and then dancing and kissing again with Chris. I was having fun, letting loose. Truth-be-told, I had completely forgotten about Alex, he was no longer my every thought, until Chris was being pulled away from me. Alex stood facing me with a look of shock mixed with hurt.

"What the hell, dude," Chris slurred to Alex, trying to move back towards me. But Alex wouldn't let him. He now stood between Chris and I as he shoved Chris away.

"Alex," I tried to calm him down, placing a shaking hand on his shoulder. He spun on his heel, coming face to face with me.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Part one of two of the 'party scene.' It was just too long to cram into one chapter._

_Any thoughts on what just went down? Or what will happen next?_

_Personally, I like jealous Alex. He makes me smile. :)_


	8. Chapter Eight The Aftermath

Alex and I stood face to face, neither of us moving, neither of us saying a word. Chris, who had previously been shoved away by Alex, came up beside me. Noticing the tension between my brother's best friend-who everyone knew was just as bad as my brother when it came to protecting me-and me, he spoke quietly. "I should probably go, I'll uh, see you later."

I simply nodded my head, not sure of what to say. My focus was plastered on Alex who was staring me down. I just wished he would talk to me, maybe then I'd know for sure if I was wasting my time pining after the boy who would forever be my brother's best friend. After our staring contest went on for a while, I realized nothing was going to be said and walked into the house in search of Marla, Jack, or more liquor; whichever I came across first.

Marla and Jack it was. They were standing by the door as I came in, trying to act like they hadn't been watching the exchange between Alex and I, or lack thereof. I rolled my eyes at the two before I grabbed Marla's hand and made my way down the nearest hallway in search of privacy.

We ducked into an open bathroom, locking the door behind us. I took a seat on the closed toilet seat while Marla stood waiting for answers to unspoken questions. I stared at the peach tiled floor as Marla began to speak. "So, are you going to tell me what happened back there?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." My voice held no emotion as I came to realize that I wasn't going to get what I wanted. That Alex would never come out and say that he liked me. And I believed now that he liked me. He had never reacted violently towards any of my boyfriends before, there had to be a reason behind him doing so now.

"That didn't look like nothing. He pulled Chris off you and most likely would have beaten his face in if you hadn't of stopped him." I couldn't argue with her observation, I had made the same one. And I now had a new outlook. I was no longer going to go after Alex; I was no longer going to try to get him to talk to me. If he didn't want anything to happen, then that's exactly what would happen, nothing. "Come on, let's get you back to the party."

Marla led me out of the small bathroom and through the throng of people. I put on a fake smile as we approached the boys who were talking very loudly. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have let her out of the house dressed like that." I caught the tail end of Alex's side of the conversation.

Jack simply shook his head as he saw Marla and I approach. "You okay, Elena?" my brother asked, going into over-protective mode.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked innocently, as if nothing had happened.

"Alex said that guy was all over you. Are you sure your okay?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm positive." I said the last word very slowly and clearly before I spun on my heel in search of the kitchen. My new outlook involved completely letting go and forgetting everything about the boy now staring at my retreating form.

I poured myself a shot, downing the burning liquid before pouring straight Vodka into a plastic cup. I sipped at the clear liquid as I surveyed the room. Couples were making out in every corner, some still dancing to the harsh sounds coming from the speakers nearby. Watching the scene before me, I downed the contents of my cup, or attempted to before the cup was ripped from my hand.

"Hey!" I said indignantly before seeing whom the culprit was. "Can I have that back?" I asked quietly.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked, staring into my eyes, which I could tell were dilating due to the amount of alcohol now ruining through my veins. When I didn't answer, he pulled me down the hall Marla and I had just come from by my wrist.

When he stopped us inside a small office, shutting the door behind him, I turned around. "Alex, what are you doing?"

He was quiet, didn't utter a word as he looked into my heavy lidded eyes. I was about to leave once again when he grabbed my waist to keep me in place. His next actions happened so fast that they seemed to blur together, although in my mind I was watching them play out in slow motion.

He left one hand on my waist as he brought the other up to cradle the right side of my neck. "A-Alex?" He didn't respond, at least not verbally. His eyes closed as he took an intake of breath, as if he were preparing himself, before he slowly leaned in to once again connect our lips. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this to happen, but I'd also be lying if I said I was okay with a repeat of the aftermath the first kiss we shared created.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, stealing a glance at his features now etched in sorrow, joy, worry, contentment, hurt; so many emotions I couldn't read them all. But I didn't watch them play across his face very long, moving slowly out of his grasp. "What are you doing?" I questioned again. I needed answers. There was no way I was going to just let him kiss me without an explanation.

"Lee, I-" I could see the hesitation in his eyes, but I could also see something I never had before; want. "Lee. I like you," he whispered, his head falling as he wouldn't meet my eyes. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding as my lips pulled up into a full smile.

"I like you too, Alex."

No sooner had those words left my mouth had Alex's head snapped up, his brown eyes meeting mine, now filled with hope.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So, so sorry it took me so long to get this out to you. Honestly, I forgot about you guys over here. I've been spending most of my time on Mibba._

_I feel so horrible that I am going to give you a double update. The last two chapters before the final one! :P_

_-What do you think of Alex confessing his feelings? I know 'i like you' isn't much, but it's a start. A beautiful start. Also, what do you think is to come? Surely there are road bumps to surface, and troubles to face. Hopefully Elena and Alex can survive them! As always- let me know your thoughts. Your comments make me smile. Seriously._


	9. Chapter Nine New Year

Alex and I finally admitted that we like each other. We spent the rest of Scott's party holed up in that study talking the night away. Okay, and maybe there was a good deal of kissing involved. We talked about how long each of us has liked the other, why we hadn't told each other sooner, and more importantly, what to do next.

I wanted to do the no-brainer, date. Alex, on the other hand, had reservations. He was worried that Jack would freak. I can't say I blame him, I mean, I'm sure Jack would have his opinions. But, it should be up to us whether or not we date. Right? Nevertheless, we compromised, deciding to take things slow, leaving our relationship on the down low. We'd test the, waters so to speak, before coming clean to my older brother.

That was a little over a month ago. Since then we have been very good at keeping our 'relationship' a secret. Of course, Marla found out the next day. Damn her and her observation skills. Luckily I convinced her not to tell her boyfriend, although it took some persuasion.

Christmas went by without a hitch. Secret Santa was a hit as always. It was New Years though that almost gave us away.

_The four of us decided to throw our own New Years Celebration. Originally, we only wanted it to be us and maybe a few other friends, but that turned into half the school. Not much of a surprise, Jack and Alex were very popular and word spread fast that they were throwing a party._

_Marla and I decorated the house, hanging streamers and laying confetti throughout. We bought snacks and set them in the dining room. Alcohol was going to be up to the partygoers. Alex and Jack stayed clear of us while we did so, not wanting to get in our way, or just because they were lazy and didn't want to help, most likely the latter._

_After we were done and satisfied with the resulting scene before us, Marla and I went to get ready in my room. I had bought a new dress specifically for tonight. I wanted to look good for Alex. Marla and I did each other's hair and makeup, much like we do for all parties the four of us attend together._

_Marla's hair was pinned back, showing off her green eyes. Her dress was simple, black, and strapless, just her style. The silver shoes adorning her feet completed her party look._

_I left my hair down in curls that ended mid-back. My makeup was simple, as always, I wasn't one to be all made-up. A red halter dress fell perfectly from my body, hugging the right places and the skirt fanning out. I wore black shoes with a little bow on the toe, cute and flirty. _

_I could tell when people started to arrive, the door constantly opening and shutting until finally it stayed open, signaling the start of the party. It was about nine p.m. when Marla and I made our entrance. The house was already crowded, everyone with red cup in hand, someone obviously already providing the beverages for the night._

_Easy enough, we found the boys in the living room. Jack was sitting on the couch talking to a few friends while Alex was standing near him. Us girls made our way over to our 'dates,' Marla instantly sitting on my brother's lap while I stood next to Alex. Our hands discreetly touched, but didn't intertwine, that would be dangerous._

_The next three plus hours went by smoothly. The party was a hit. As midnight neared, the excitement grew. Everyone was antsy for the countdown to the New Year. At 11:50 the majority of the party congregated around the television, waiting and watching the MTV special._

_Marla and I were standing at the entryway of the living room, not having much of a view of the scene on the T.V. Just as the countdown began, the whole house chorusing the downward progression, Jack appeared behind Marla, causing a smile to spread across her face, knowing they could share a New Year kiss. _

_I, on the other hand, frowned, knowing I wouldn't, no couldn't, share my New Year kiss with my 'boyfriend.' As the seconds ticked by, I joined in with the excited teenagers around me. **'5.'** I felt someone move in close to my side. **'4.' **Glancing up I saw Alex smirking down at me. **'3.'** He took my hand, pulling me out of the living room, hiding us in the alcove in the entryway. **'2.'** He spun around to face me, a devilish grin overcoming his face. **'1.'** _

_The house erupted into cheers for the New Year and couples stole their kisses, even kids who weren't together, just grabbing the person next to them wanting to share in the traditional first kiss of the year. Before I could really glance around Alex's hands cupped my face as he brought our lips together quickly. The kiss was short but filled with passion, leaving me wanting more. But that couldn't happen, at least not here. As we pulled apart, I nervously took in my surroundings, making sure no one had witnessed our exchange._

_Smiling I hugged Alex briefly, before the party began to disperse from the confines of the living room, ready for the party to resume. Marla and Jack, who had satisfied smirks on their faces, soon joined us. Marla sent me a knowing smile, a question in her eyes, as she glanced between Alex and I. I simply nodded, answering a question that she already knew the answer to._

_Jack nudged Alex's shoulder, asking a similar question, 'did he kiss anyone.' Alex answered the same way I had, with a nod. "Who?" He voiced. Alex stayed quiet, shrugging as a response. Jack then turned his attention to me. "Elena? Did you kiss anyone?" he asked in a slightly disapproving tone, obviously not wanting to know the answer. Again, I nodded, the simplest answer. But, apparently that wasn't enough for anyone tonight. "Who?" He repeated his previous question._

_"Just some guy," I said with a smile, seeing a similar one creep onto Alex's face from the corner of my eye. It was our little secret._

_Jack must have noticed our matching smiles because he began glancing between the two of us suspiciously. Before he could voice any such suspicions, Marla pulled him off in the direction of the kitchen. I sent her a thank you smile as she left._

That was a close one. Jack has been slightly skeptical ever since. The past two weeks he's been watching us closely, causing Alex and I to be extremely cautious. We avoided sitting next to each other when Jack was in the room, we tried not to make conspicuous eye contact, and we were forced to sneak off even more just to be alone.

* * *

**A/N:**_ As promised, your double update! _

_Who doesn't love New Year's parties? New Year's kisses? I know I do. They are so romantic. Wish my husband felt the same-he kind of think it's a lame holiday and not worth going out for. :(_

_Anyways. Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?_

_And who is excited for the final chapter? It's a doozy. You've been pre-warned. Also, who's ready for the sequel? It's started, though not finished yet. Hopefully, I'll post the first chapter a day or two after the final one for this. Keep on me though, so I don't forget. I can be terrible about updating! ;P_


	10. Chapter Ten Out In The Open

Smiling, I sat in the alcove hidden behind the school. I was waiting and anticipating the arrival of my brother's best friend. I knew keeping this a secret was wrong. My brother would bitch me out, not to mention, kill Alex for messing around with his baby sister, but I couldn't help it. _I love him._

Alex met me at the specified time, the only time we could safely get away without Jack being suspicious. We had decided that we needed to find a hiding place, a place where we could get away, where we didn't have to hide. Ironic, I know.

"Hey, Lee," Alex greeted as he sat down on the cement beside me. He gently gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulling his lunch out of his backpack. He had made a habit of doing this.

Him and Jack weren't ones to stick around the school when they felt they didn't have to. So during lunch and study halls they would sneak off campus, usually ending up at one of the fast food chains down the street. They would probably sneak off more often, ditching classes, and school altogether, if Marla and I didn't make them stay. I know it's their senior year, and they have no plans for college in the fall, but I'd still like to see them graduate.

Alex offered me some of his fries as he unwrapped a chicken sandwich, knowing I most likely didn't eat much during lunch. Cafeteria food was disgusting. As Alex ate his lunch, I glanced at my phone. I had two missed calls, one from Marla and Jack each, and five missed texts, one from Jack, and the other four from Marla.

I opened Jack's text first, _E, why aren't you in study hall?_ _Where'd you go?_ I went to the next message, from Marla, _Elena, Jack's looking for you. He knows I know where you are. Please don't make me tell him, go back to study hall. _And the next,_ I repeat. Go back to study hall!_ The next two were very similar, the last one made me nervous, _Sorry sorry sorry! I had to tell him, he dragged it out of me. He's probably on his way there. Sorry __L_

"Um. Alex," I said nervously, looking around to see any sign of Jack.

"Yeah," he mumbled around a mouth full of French fries.

"Jack's coming." My voice was calm even though I was not. I don't think Alex believed me at first, just staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?" he asked when his throat was clear.

"Jack's on his way here," I elaborated. Alex shot up so fast his lunch that had been sitting in his lap flew around aimlessly.

"What? Why? Does he know?" his questions were jumbled and frantic.

"I don't know, Marla just said that he was looking for me. She tried to warn me but I didn't notice the text messages until now, he made her tell him where I was. I don't even know if he knows you're here," I explained. "Okay, I lied. He knows you're here," I mumbled as I saw Jack round a corner, spotting Alex and I in the distance.

"Oh, shit!" Alex muttered his gaze switching from me to Jack and back. "Why are you so calm?"

"I don't know." And that's true. I don't know why I wasn't freaking out, I was nervous as hell on the inside.

Jack approached silently, not saying a word as he glanced at the scene before him. Alex's lunch splayed before his feet where he was standing in front of me, and me sitting on the cement slab, my hands in my lap. "What's going on?" he asked, his eyes landing and staying on me.

"What are taking about?" I asked too sweetly, trying to appear innocent, and failing.

"Marla told me you two were back here. Why?"

I stole a glance at Alex who shook his head, begging me not to come clean. "We're just hanging out." I lied.

Jack turned to Alex, obviously not believing me and looking for confirmation. "Yeah, Lee and I were just hanging out," Alex affirmed.

"Okay, I know that's crap, there's more," Jack stated. "Seriously, what's going on? Elena?"

"I-" I looked at Alex, whom you could obviously tell was beyond nervous that Jack would find out. I mouthed 'sorry' to him before I confessed all to my big brother. "We have been uh- dating?" My supposed confession came out as more of a question to which Jack seemed taken aback. He looked from my worried blue eyes to Alex's wide brown ones. Everything was out in the open. Now we just had to await the consequences.

"You've been- dating?" he asked skeptically, his eyes now trained on Alex who hesitantly nodded.

Just as I had suspected, as soon as Jack allowed the truth to set in he got a furious look in his eye. I was almost scared by it, and I could tell Alex definitely was scared of it. Jack took a step closer to Alex who spoke up for the first time. "It's not what you think, Jack."

But Jack wasn't paying attention. He grabbed Alex's shirt in his hand, as he stood not two inches away from him. "You're _dating_ my sister?" Alex nodded, choosing to stay silent. "I thought I could trust you," he said, disappointment barely identifiable due to the anger disguising his voice.

I tried feebly to persuade my brother, to tear is attention away from Alex. Nothing worked. Jack first shoved Alex before tackling him to the ground. He didn't fight back; just let Jack take out his frustrations on his body. I couldn't stand to see the two best friends fighting. This was exactly why Alex wanted to keep it a secret. He knew they would fight, that their friendship wouldn't compare to Jack and mine's relationship. Blood was thicker than water, after all.

"Jack. Stop. Please, Jack." I was almost yelling at this point, begging my brother to stop hitting my boyfriend, his best friend. Slowly Jack, who was now sitting atop a still and hurt Alex, stopped throwing punches and looked at me wide-eyed. He leapt off the ground and to my side, whipping the tears from my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he cooed, trying to calm me down. I faintly saw Alex standing up with a bloody lip and a bruise forming on his cheek. Jack noticed my gaze locked on Alex, wishing I could go to him, but I was stuck in place. "How long?" he whispered, his eyes closing as he awaited my answer.

"A-a month." I wasn't even sure I had said it aloud, but Jack nodded before turning to Alex.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't exactly looking forward to getting beat up," Alex said with a slight laugh. And Jack smiled.

"You and my sister huh?" Jack asked rhetorically, most likely trying the idea on for size, attempting to grasp the notion.

Alex looked straight into my eyes as he answered the question that didn't need an answer. "_I love her_."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sorry, again I've forgotten about this site. Go ahead, hit me upside the head a few times. Just not too hard. ;P_

_So, *insert pouty face here,* this is the last chapter._

_But, that means the sequel is coming! Yay! I will have the first chapter up sometime today, so look out for that._

_Any final thoughts on the story? Any ideas about what may happen in the sequel, anything you want to see happen? I'm not going to lie, it's probably not what your expecting. :D But, I'm sure you'll love it. At least I hope so!_


End file.
